leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Velyn, the Spectral Lance
Abilities= Velyn's abilities create that he can retrieve or catch in order to empower his next basic attack with Phantom's Judgement. |description2 = Velyn's next basic attack strikes all enemies along a line, dealing AD)}} }} to his main target and in a small area around it and 50% }} of the attack's total damage to all other enemies struck along the line. |description3= can for |critical strike chance}} }} against all targets. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = }} |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |parry = True |notes = * As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Spirit Lance will apply . * On-hit effects are only applied to his selected attack target. * The empowered basic attack is considered an ability and will thus fire after the cast time even if Velyn is or . ** Because of this, the attack is also unable to stack , or apply cooldown reduction. }} Velyn calls a down upon the target area which strikes after a -second delay, dealing }} to all enemies struck and remaining on the field for 4 seconds before disappearing. |leveling = }} |description2 = If the strikes a Specter left behind from Vaulting Grasp, then the Specter detonates, dealing 50% increased damage and and nearby enemies for 1.5 seconds. Enemies may only be damaged by one explosion per cast. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 950 |effect radius= 150 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * There is an second casting time that must be completed in order for the impact to deal damage. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the spell. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Velyn's death. If Velyn dies during the seconds, the impact will fizzle after the seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Velyn will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Velyn is displaced by a during the cast time, Spectral Smite will still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. }} Velyn conjures a that faces him. After a -second delay, the rapidly travels in a fixed line towards a spot behind his location upon casting, dealing }} to all enemies struck. |leveling = }} |description2 = |description3 = If the passes through a Specter left behind from Vaulting Grasp, then it carries the Specter along with it, by . If Velyn touches the Specter in this manner, then he is . Instances of healing are reduced by 50% beyond the first. |leveling3 = |Maximum Heal| }} |range = 950 |speed = 1300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies, Self |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * This ability has a minimum cast range equal to Velyn's current attack range. * The will very briefly hover in place once it reaches Velyn's original casting location before disappearing. }} Velyn to a nearby location, leaving behind a Specter at his previous location for 4 seconds. Velyn's other basic abilities interact with Specters. |description2 = If Velyn uses this ability to catch or retrieve a generated by his basic abilities, then its is reset and he gains }} for 4 seconds. |leveling = %}} |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |grounded = true |knockdown = true |notes= * The Specter has a hitbox of roughly 125 units, being slightly larger than the 'drowned phantom' left behind by . * Vaulting Grasp resets Velyn's basic attack timer. }} Velyn summons a short wall of specially linked . Enemies that pass through the wall are and for 2 seconds. An enemy may only be silenced once per cast but they can still be slowed on repeated pass-throughs. |leveling = |leveling2 = %}} |description2 = Velyn may pick up the summoned as usual to empower his basic attacks at the cost of shortening or destroying his wall. |range = 1500 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Vector-targeted |affects = Enemies, Self |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = False |notes= * The do not act as terrain in any way. All characters may still move through them, albeit under crowd control in the case of enemies. * The create a visible linked barrier between them that persists between adjacent lances and distinguishes them from lances created by his basic abilities. Once Velyn picks one up, the link between its two respective adjacent lances are broken. However, all other lances maintain their links until they are retreived. * If the barrier would be otherwise too broad to fit within to nearby pieces of terrain, then the will clump closer together. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Artist currently unknown for header art. I make regular sweeps of reverse image searches in order to find the artist. If you can find me their name or website, I will gladly put it here. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions